Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,663,995; 4,763,547; 4,858,503; and 5,001,946, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse shingle removing devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and fail safe trigger safety arrangement that will insure that the shingle lifting blade is not activated until such time that the blade is positioned at the desired location to effect the removal of the shingles.
As any roofer is all too well aware, while mechanical shingle removing devices substantially reduce the amount of physical exertion that is required to strip shingles from a roof, they are also cumbersome to maneuver on a roof surface and do not have any built in safety devices to insure that the lifting blade will only be actuated at the precise moment that the blade is positioned to produce positive results.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved shingle removing apparatus that has a trip switch coupled to the conventional compressed air trigger mechanism to prevent the inadvertent actuation of the shingle lifting blade, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.